Hailey and Harry
by Ithebooklover
Summary: What if Harry has a twin sister? A different version of the story that made the-boy-who-lived famous in the whole world. Just read! Might update soon...
1. Chapter 1

**So here's my first fan fiction. I just turned 15 and my first language's not English so please just take it easy on me. I don't really write stories, I just like to read them, I just got bored one night and an idea came to me, so I decided to give writing a try. Please review, and enjoy... :)**

* * *

One night inside number 4, Privet Drive, the residents were sleeping. Among them were two peculiar twins, who at that time would do anything to get out of Privet Drive. The boy named Harry was sleeping soundlessly. On the other hand, his twin, Hailey, was thrashing in her sleep, as if she was having a most troubling dream or struggling to get more space. The latter was not so unlikely because, believe it or not, what they called as room was the small cupboard under the stairs.

After more thrashing, Hailey woke up with a start and banged her head on the low ceiling of the cupboard under the stairs. The impact of the head with wood made a reasonably loud sound that it woke Harry up.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed as the stirring Harry moaned something unintelligible. She rubbed her head where it made contact with the ceiling and, while doing so, got out of balance and fell to the floor with an even louder thud before she could steady herself. This made Harry sit up so swiftly that he almost banged his head too on the ceiling.

"What is it, Hailey? I'm trying to sleep," he asked irritably while squinting through the dark to find his glasses and Hailey at the same time. When he managed to find his round spectacles and had his eyes adjusted to the dark, he spotted Hailey at once on the floor, struggling to get up. He stretched out a hand towards her arm then helped her climb back to the small bed they were sharing.

"Thanks," Hailey said.

"So, what is it?" Harry said a little exasperatedly.

"What? Oh, just a really weird dream is all."

"Oh, okay. Anything else?"

"No, nothing," she replied shortly.

"Well then, I'm going back to sleep if you don't mind," he ended with a sigh. A few seconds later, Hailey heard deep breaths beside her.

The truth is, it was more than just a really weird dream. It goes farther than being really peculiar. But hard as she tried to recall it, she really couldn't remember. In fact, after several minutes of racking her brain and staring into space, she gave up and immediately fell asleep again.

When Hailey woke up again it was to a loud rap on the cupboard door. She shielded her eyes from the blinding light emanating from the slit on the side of the door and turned to her side. Then, lifting her head up a little, she saw Harry in a sitting position looking very irritated. He looked down at her anxiously then, understanding what he meant, she just rolled her eyes and slumped back to their bed.

"I seriously hoped this day would never come," Hailey said, sighing.

Another loud rap on the door accompanied with a shrill voice made the twins jump.

"Get up! Don't wait for me to lock the two of you in!" shrilled the obnoxious Aunt Petunia Dursley, who was kind enough (or so she said) to be responsible for the twins after the unpredictable demise of their parents.

Now that she came to think of it, Hailey never really knew the story of their parents' death. Every time the twins tried to ask Aunt Petunia about it since she was their mother's sister, they never got a believable answer. The conversation was always similar to this:

_"Aunt Petunia, c-could you tell us how our parents died?" one would ask._

_"How many times do I have to tell the two of you? Car crash! Your parents died in a car crash! And that was how you, Harry, got your ugly scar! How could you ask such a stupid question so many times? Get back to your works!" Aunt Petunia would respond in a shrill voice accompanied with crazy hand actions._

_And every time Harry added, "But I do remember a flash of green light," Aunt Petunia would break into unnatural, high-pitched laugh and say, "And where do you think would that green light come from?"_

Hailey was brought back to the present when blinding light spilled from the opening door from which a long-necked woman, who appeared to have been spending her time spying on neighbors, peered inside the room, keen to find an excuse to give the twins more chores.

"More chores for you two today, and don't you make a mess! I want everything to be perfect for my diddykins's birthday! Cook breakfast!" Aunt Petunia added to Harry, who groaned in frustration as soon as Aunt Petunia was out of earshot.

"Ugh, Dudley's birthday, guess it's not going to be a good day for us," Harry said.

"Let's just cross our fingers and hope we don't get deaf by the end of the day, okay?" Hailey replied with a slight grin. Harry smiled back. Dudley was known to have tantrums, especially if he didn't get what he wanted on his birthday.

As soon as they got dressed, they made their way to the kitchen where they found Dudley screaming at his mother at the top of his lungs.

"CAKE! WHERE'S MY CAKE?"

The twins just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They were going to have a difficult day.

* * *

**So what do you think? I personally don't think it's good enough. I appreciate reviews, good or bad... After reading the reviews I will decide whether I will still continue this here or make it private instead. Also, I don't think I can update frequently because I also have other things to do like the school related ones and chores... So...  
**

**Until next time,**

**Ithebooklover**


	2. Chapter 2

**_ *gasps*_ I posted another chapter?**

** When I started this story, I didn't know that a lot of stories like this have been going on already, so I just want everyone to know that I did not copy anything, and everything here is from my imagination; anything familiar is just pure coincidence.**

** Oh, one more thing, I have read A LOT of other stories, and I found out that I should include this:**

** Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to a wonderful writer named JK Rowling, who I could not ever become like even after I write hundreds of millions of words.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

At the end of the long torture of the day, the very unfortunate twins were left to clean up the mess made by Dudley and his lovely bunch of "friends". The living room was unrecognizable; the sofas were buried under ripped wrappers and boxes of innumerable presents, and the once gleaming floors were now covered with what anyone would think as the remains of a food fight of a roomful of persons, when in fact only five persons, including Dudley, made the mess.

If anyone passed by the house that particular day, the person would have thought that there was a full-blown party going on. But no one in their neighborhood dared to complain; they knew only too well that it would not be heard amidst the birthday boy's tantrums. Well thankfully everyone's ears were still intact and in good condition after the said tantrums, although the same would not be said to the twins if they do not finish cleaning up and putting things back to the way they used to be before the sun rises the next day.

Harry and Hailey were left with no choice but to stay up all night to clean or else they would face Aunt Petunia's dreaded headache-inducing yells and Uncle Vernon's big and heavy hands. Oh yes, they have experienced those themselves a lot of times already, and Uncle Vernon made sure that they remembered each and every little details of all of it.

So they worked silently, whispering insults to the Dursleys to each other and sniggering quietly to entertain themselves. They were careful to not make any loud noises for they would not want to taste the fury of an irritated Dursley. Time passed by so slowly, and Hailey was having a hard time in trying to keep focused to her tasks at hand. Harry, meanwhile, was only kept awake by his anger at the injustice of things.

"I really don't get it. Why do we have to go through all of these? I mean, we didn't do anything bad enough to deserve this kind of treatment! If I take any more of this...," the fuming Harry said under his breath, careful to not stress every word loudly. He then threw the smelly rag that he was holding on the half-polished floor, only to regret it a little when the rag stained again the wet but already half-polished floor. He groaned in annoyance and picked the rag up again.

Hearing her brother's groan, Hailey looked away from her task of mopping the floor and, seeing his exasperated face, reasoned, "I quite understand them though. Because of the untimely death of our parents, of course they didn't expect us to turn up on their doorstep one day with the obligation to take care of us. That must be really heavy for them, considering they have two more mouths to feed and two more guests to make room for indefinitely. We can really be so much of a burden sometimes, I can see that. Imagine how it was when we were so much younger... They were very willing—"

"Oh, yes. I can also see that they are very willing," Harry cut off, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Yes, so that they could have two servants for themselves for free, right?" As Hailey was watching her twin intently, she could see every emotion passing on his face, which was a lot, and she was all but unsurprised when Harry's facial expression settled to that of longing. "Don't you ever wonder, Hailey, what we could be if things are a lot different from now, if we're not a couple of orphaned children, if we still have our parents? Do you ever wonder?"

It was the last sentence that made Hailey reflect upon whatever Harry was saying.

_Did she really ever wonder? Did she really imagine more of her life than be stuck with the Dursleys?_

What made her more guilty was the realization that she never really attempted to imagine what her parents were like and how much easier their lives would have been if the two of them still have parents to talk to, to love, and to be loved by. She was always nothing more than a very subservient and unnervingly polite little girl who always looked peaky and too small for her age. She was always awkward around other people; even her fiery red wavy hair sought to make her face smaller and thinner and after several years she just accepted all that she was and learned to use the numerous coarse strands of her hair as a comfort to hide her face on when she got too uncomfortable and shy. Through experience she's learned to ignore other people's pejorative remarks about her and her brother, especially those that came from Dudley and his so called friends (more like back-ups) and their peers, like those senseless jeers in school.

Her obsequious characteristic was not formed out of thin air; it was a pile of unfortunate things stacked together and fortified by the suffocating so-called wisdom the Dursleys planted to her and Harry.

Harry couldn't be more different than Hailey. Although, like Hailey, he was also pale-skinned and far too smaller than the other boys of the same age, the wisdom of the Dursleys didn't make him submissive and awkward, but quite the contrary, it made him so much of a warrior, a fighter who was always at the center of a battlefield, not cantering on the edge of it. It made his tongue loose that he was often labeled as petulant. Spending years with Dudley while getting on each other's nerves had toughened up his suit of armor and strengthened his emotional barriers so he does not break down easily. He became bold and daring, reckless even, although not once did he attempt to leave Privet Drive; he might be brave, but he was not foolish.

He knew that no matter what, no one could overlook the fact that he and his sister were only still alive because of the largely flawed but nevertheless sufficient care and housing from their Aunt and her husband.

After Harry's statement, Hailey was at a loss for words; a moment of searching for words on her vocabulary while opening and closing her mouth unconsciously brought her nothing. She sighed, and then nodded her head towards one of the stained pillowcases to tell Harry that they needed to start cleaning again.

It was a long night consisting of nothing but sweeping, washing and all sorts of cleaning that wouldn't seem to end. They were both silent and lost in their musings. There came a point when their bodies seemed to work on auto-pilot while their minds floated to the ceiling and flew around the room. Finally, after the last bit of badly shredded gift wrapper was disposed of, the Potters slumped into the newly disinfected sofa and Harry instantly fell asleep, snoring quietly.

Hailey, however, opted not to fall asleep, but instead stared at the ceiling, her mind running through a million thoughts. Her ears were straining to hear any sound coming from upstairs. Hearing nothing but muffled loud snores, she relaxed a bit and instead listened to the steady breathing of her brother beside her.

The monotonous sound made her pleasantly calm that she dared not move. Soon her thoughts became vague and her breathing pattern equaled that of her brother's. Light was slowly streaming into the room. _Strange, _she thought. _Never knew that lampposts could be that bright…_

* * *

**You may have most likely thought that I have abandoned this story. Well, to be honest, I don't know when I can update again, because I'll be going off to college in a month. Even this chapter took me a very long time to write. Part was written in 2011 and another part in 2012, so you readers can maybe notice the difference (improvement?).**

**Honestly, I don't know where this story might go, but please be patient because I am in no way professional but we might both see where this will lead us. I've been doing a lot of reading in this site and out so that means I have more ideas on how to write a fanfic now, right?**

** Anyway, _R&R_? I didn't proofread this so please let me know about some mistakes I might have made.**

** Also, I can't resist in promoting one of the greatest TV shows right now and that I've ever seen, and here it is: _BBC Sherlock_! (PBS in the US)**

**If you haven't seen it, please do! I won't promote it if it wasn't any good. You will not be disappointed, I swear! It can change your life, like it did mine! (#believeinsherlock) Sorry, I can't help my fangirl side from getting out. **

** Until next time,**

** Ithebooklover**

** P. S. I don't like too much slash, it pollutes my mind.**


End file.
